My Angel
by CreativeHeart
Summary: I snuck into her apartment to watch her sleep. Watch my angel sleep. What happened next,I wasnt expecting... Richard Castle P.O.V. One shot!


A Castle fanfic. I know, how different and surprising from me! :P This has been in my head for a while, and I finally got it out!

As usual, I dont own Castle or the characters used.

Please review and tell me what you think!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. She looked like an angel whilst she slept, wrapped up to her chin in blankets and clutching a plush lion. She looked adorable, almost vulnerable. The way her short hair fanned out across her pillow, the way her head was turned towards said lion, made her represent a young child.

Except, Katherine Beckett wasn't a young child. She was a grown, attractive, savvy and strong woman, who dealt with murders of the gruesome kind. Her flavour, as her fellow colleagues put it. She interrogated murderers on a daily basis; shook them down to their core. That's what made her truly extraordinary. What truly attracted me to her.

As she stirred in her sleep, Kate pushed her lion out of the way, and it fell to the floor. Much like she did with her feelings. She left them for another time presumably, pushing them away to rediscover when she got home to her apartment; when she was alone.

All the hurt that she'd been through had made her like this. When her mother died, a piece of the wonderful daughter she left behind had been taken with her. Then, the unsolved murder. No closure, no chance of truly moving on. She had been hurt before, but not as much as her mothers death had hurt her.

That was why she became a detective. She wanted to give people the closure she never had, the peace of mind she never got, knowing that the killer had been found and was receiving the punishment they deserved. She wanted to help people the way she never was helped herself; give them everything she had wanted.

So now, as I walked over from my lazy posture to collect the lion that got the same treatment as the woman's feelings in the large queen size bed. I placed it back in Kate's arms, and she hugged it appreciatively. If only I could be the one she hugged, if only it was my shirt she soaked with tears every time she was hurt.

I sat down at the end of the bed and faced the beautiful detective, crossing my legs and just sitting; watching her dream. She seemed so carefree, so unlike the Beckett I knew. If it wasn't for the name she kept groaning in her sleep, I would have thought she would be happy in her unconscious world, eating ice-cream and leaving men staring after her, their gazes lingering where her gorgeous green eyes would have been.

My name. She was groaning _my name_ in her sleep. She was restless, moving around and kicking under the covers. I wanted to wake her and comfort her, tell her it was just dream.

But she didn't need that. She was strong enough to deal on her own. A smile graced her lips, a trace of her pearly whites clearly visible. She wasn't suffering, to my relief. She was enjoying her dream- with _me _in it. I smirked subconsciously, watching her.

"Rick, stop" she said, giggling and pulling her shoulders up to her jaw as if her neck had been tickled. Wait, was it me tickling her?

"God, I love you" she said loudly. I froze, stopping my picking at her bed sheets and snapping my head up. _I love you too._ I grinned at her outburst of feelings for me, glad they were returned.

Kate awoke with a start, sitting ramrod straight in her bed. My eyes connected with hers, my grin slipping. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Rick, get the hell out of my room" she said, her eyes travelling the length of my boy and raking back up to my eyes.

"You called me Rick" I muttered, smiling.

"Did you not just hear me? Get the hell out of my room" she repeated, mimicking my position under the covers.

"We both know you want me here, Kate" I said, leaning closer to her. Her eyes darted down to my lips, and she subconsciously licked hers.

"How would you know that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your dream" I said confidently, and her mouth turned into a small frown.

"Can you read peoples minds when they are sleeping, Castle?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. She knew I was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"No, I cant. That would be a great power, though. What you said in your sleep gave you away" I said to her, getting up off the bed and walking to her side.

"What did I say, then, to give you this impression?" her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

" You kept moaning my name, not to mention telling me to stop something and declaring your undying love for me" I said, leaning close to her.

"Wh-" she was lost for words. I had stolen the detective words from her.

"And don't worry, I love you too" I said softly, kissing her forehead. She seemed to relax a great deal when I kissed her, almost sighing.

"I hate talking in my sleep" she said, looking at her hands again.

"I love what you said, and I am sure the dream was pretty good" I said, slipping in behind her and hugging her to me. She melted into my embrace.

"Well, seeing as we know how we feel about each other, thanks to my stupid habit, where does this leave us?" she asked, turning around in my arms to face me.

"Well, I would love to have a relationship with you" I said, kissing her nose. She intertwined her hand with mine, and I smiled down at her.

"I would like that too" she said softly. I lifted up her chin with my free hand and looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission. She nodded slightly, and I pressed my lips to hers.

Chocolate. Sweet chocolate. That's what Kate Beckett tasted like when I kissed her. And damn, she was a good kisser. Her hands trailed up my chest and into my hair, and I pushed her back onto her bed, kissing her more.

She was the missing piece to the puzzle of my life. I would enjoy every moment I had with her, whether it was at work or after hours.

She was my angel, and I would treat her that way.

* * *

Yes, it is pretty short-sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! I havent been getting many reviews, but thankyou to everyone who has!

Abbey  
XX


End file.
